Brothers in Arms 3: Another Round
Brothers in Arms #3 was released on August 2008 by Dynamite Entertainment and Gearbox Software. This is the third graphic released of the four-part series of Brothers in Arms. Summary The comic, entitled "Another Round" focuses around Joseph Hartsock viewpoint and it run parallel with the Objective XYZ level from Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30. Plot Present Hartsock is running up to a house with a grenade in hand. He threw it through a window and let it explode, then hit a German that walked out of there wounded in the back of the head with his BAR. Baker ran to Hartsock and informed him that they are attacking a barrack. An hour earlier, Hartsock and Baker are chatting at a rally point where other paratroopers had gathered. Baker asked Hartsock about his wedding ring which made Hartsock wondering what is his wife, Erma, is doing now. They spotted Sergeant Hassay who walk up to them and asked the two men if they want to go on a small recon mission to a group of buildings nearby. Hartsock and Baker obliged as they gathered their gears and made their ways over. Back to the present, Allen and Garnett are sitting on top of a jeep eating K rations as they listened to gunfire from the group of buildings out in the distance. Allen asked Garnett if they should've gone with Hartsock and Baker. As they were making their decision, a nearby trooper placed a bazooka near the jeep and went off to eat breakfast. Back at the barracks, Hartsock kicked in a door where a group of Germans are eating breakfast. The Germans were completely perplexed as they see two American soldiers holding them at gunpoint. Before the tension can get any further, a German seating nearest to Baker threw a coffee mug at Baker, splattering his face his steaming hot liquid. Hartsock immediately opened fire and gunned down almost everyone at the table. Baker wipe the liquid off his face and shot a German that was about to fire at them with a pistol. The German who threw the coffee at Baker ran up and wrestled Hartsock for his gun. He was soon overpowered as he was punched to the table and shot down by Hartsock. Hartsock and Baker quickly got out of the house into a large area where German soldiers are pouring out and opened fired at the two Americans. Taking cover behind a supply truck, Hartsock and Baker are pinned until Allen and Garnett showed up with a bazooka they stole earlier and took cover behind the same truck. After telling the men what they are about to do, Hartsock rushes out into the open and attempt to pin down a group of Germans hiding behind a tractor. Allen and Garnett set up the bazooka with Allen firing a round at the tractor, missing it. The Germans quickly return fire which pinned down Hartsock. As Garnett was loading another round to the bazooka, a round passes through Allen's arm, wounding him. Garnett loaded the round and told Allen that he can do it. Gathering his strength, Allen aimed again and this time, the round hit the tractor and made it explode, killing the Germans that are hiding behind it. After clearing the area, the four men stood like undefeated champions as they assessed their works. Past At a bar before the war, Hartsock, in civilian attire, was drinking shot after shot. After talking to the bartender that he knew for years when he saw a woman that walked into the bar and waved at her. Hartsock told the bartender that she is the woman he is going to marry but then became confused when another man who, unknownst to Hartsock, is the woman husband. It's apparent that Harstock attempted to flirt which anger the man. The man swing a beer bottle and smashed it against Hartsock face, cutting his face. The man grabbed Hartsock and was about to finish him off when his wife told him it wasn't worth it. Still angry at Hartsock, the man finally let and mock Hartsock by saying he ain't worth it. Later at a hospital, Hartsock's face is bandaged as he is greeted by his nurse, Erma, who said she will be taking care of him from now on. Characters * Staff Sergeant Gregory Hassay * Sergeant Joseph Hartsock * Sergeant Matthew Baker * Private Larry Allen * Private Michael Garnett Gallery Trivia * This is the third graphic novel in the four-part series of Brothers in Arms. * This chapter have almost the same event as Objective XYZ level but it still played out differently. ** Hassay told Hartsock and Baker about their mission at a rally point instead of near the barracks. ** The confrontation with the Germans that were eating breakfast occurs at a small two-story house in the novel instead of a large manor like in the game. * This chapter gave more details as to how Hartsock received his cut on his face and how he first met his wife, Erma. Category:Brothers in Arms Comic Category:Comics